LittleFoots new friend
by tailsLover258
Summary: WARNING: LEMON/ YOAI/YOA GUYxGUY/GUYxGIRL/GIRLxGIRL LittleFoots freinds ducky and spike moved away and a new herd of longnecks move in, LittleFoot finds a new friend but his new friend is...? this is really kind of a test to see how descriptive i can be so please review it and i will make more chapters
1. Chapter 1

LITTLESFOOTS NEW FRIEND

LittleFoot was walking through the great valley when he noticed a new heard of long necks coming, he stopped and stared for a moment. He thought he could make new friends since Ducky and Spike left. So he went up to the heard and searched for a young long neck to be friends with. He found a long neck that looked almost exactly like him!

LittleFoot: h-hi

Nexus: hi there! What's your Name?

LittleFoot: uh LittleFoot, what's yours?

Nexus: I'm Nexus! Nice to meet you LittleFoot!

LittleFoot: nice to meet you to! You have a cool name!

Nexus: *blushes* thanks

LittleFoot: well, welcome to the great valley!

Nexus: it's beautiful here!

LittleFoot: yea it is isn't it?

All the sudden Nexus tackles LittleFoot to the ground and Nexus kisses LittleFoot!

LittleFoot: bleh! Why did you kiss me!? *it wasn't really that bad…*

Nexus: sorry… I just think you're cute

LittleFoot: *blushes* well you didn't have to tackle me! You could have just told me

Nexus: sorry…

Later that day after Nexus's herd got settled in, LittleFoot was talking to his friend Sarah about what Nexus did

Sarah: so he kissed you?!

LittleFoot: yeah!

Sarah: well maybe he's gay?

Petry: gay? What gay?

Sarah: gurr! You guys are so stupid! Gay is when a boy likes another boy!

LittleFoot: as a friend?

Sarah: more like a special friend or boyfriend!

Petry: oh like you and LittleFoot?

Sarah: *blushes**I wish* no!

LittleFoot: so is it bad to be gay?

Sarah: no it's actually cute for a boy to be gay

LittleFoot: so how do you know if you're gay?

Sarah: well did you like it when he kissed you?

LittleFoot: *blushes* kind of

Sarah: *oh no! Now he won't like me!*uh um well you are then

Sarah walks away looking sad and as she walks away she passes Nexus and gives him a dirty look

Nexus: h-hi LittleFoot

LittleFoot: hey Nexus, this is my friend Petry

Nexus: hi Petry

Prety: hi

Nexus: um LittleFoot can I talk to u over there in the bushes?

LittleFoot: oh sure

Nexus and LittleFoot both walk over to some bushes and go behind them

LittleFoot: so what do you need to talk to me about Nexus?

Nexus: I wanted to talk to you about yesterday

LittleFoot: oh its ok, I don't mind if you're gay

Nexus: really?

LittleFoot: yea, honestly… I think I am to…

Nexus: *blushes* really?

LittleFoot: yeah…

Nexus kisses LittleFoot and LittleFoot doesn't break the kiss, they started making out and then Nexus felt some thing poke his leg. Nexus looks down and see's LittleFoot has a boner!

Nexus: *gasp* LittleFoot!*blushes*

LittleFoot blushes

END OF CHAPTER 1

Nexus: well… I'm a dinosaur now

LittleFoot: a sexy dinosaur!

Nexus: *blushes* thanks

Sarah: can we keep this PG-13 ATLEATS?!

Nexus: you have to find out what happens in chapter 2! Oh and by the way I don't know how good this will turn out because this all came to me as I was writing it so be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

LITTLEFOOTS NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 2

LittleFoot: oh um um uhh…

Nexus: *blushes* looks like your "excited" I can fix that

LittleFoot stands there shocked as Nexus goes down on LittleFoot and starts to suck his dick

LittleFoot: ahh…Nexus! That feels good

Nexus continues to suck when Sarah finds them behind the bushes, she stand there in shock

Sarah: LITTLEFOTT!

LittleFoot: ah! Sarah!

Nexus stops quickly and stands up embarrassed and stares at the ground

Sarah: what were you two doing?!

LittleFoot: um uh…

Nexus: well um

Sarah: THAT'S DISGUSTING *actually it was kind of hot!*

LittleFoot: Sarah please don't tell any one! Please!

Sarah: what do I get?

LittleFoot: ill do anything you want!

Sarah: fine! *this could be my chance!*

LittleFoot: what do you want me to do?

Sarah: meet me here in 1 hour!

LittleFoot: ok…

Sarah walks off thinking what she could have him do

Nexus: what do you think she's going to make you do?

LittleFoot: I'm not sure…

Nexus: well um…did you like what I did?

LittleFoot: uh…yeah it felt good

Nexus: *blushes* good

LittleFoot and Nexus walk home, when nexus gets home he tells his mother about LittleFoot, his mom tells him that he probably loves LittleFoot and to tell LittleFoot how he feels about him. An hour later LittleFoot goes to the bushes where he is supposed to meet Sarah

Sarah: took you long enough!

LittleFoot: sorry, so what do you want me to do?

Sarah: hmm let me think

LittleFoot: *sighs* hurry up…

Sarah: got it!

LittleFoot: ok what do you want me to do?

Sarah turns away from LittleFoot and raises her tail and LittleFoot looks at her confused then he looks at her vagina, he's still confused

Sarah: well?

LittleFoot: what?

Sarah: wow you are such an idiot!

Sarah backs up into LittleFoot and LittleFoot starts to get a boner, Sarah backs up even more until the tip of his dick is rubbing against her vagina, Sarah lets out a quiet moan

LittleFoot: oh I think I get it…

Sarah *moans* yeah

LittleFoot puts his dick all the way in her and starts thrusting back and forth slowly; Sarah lets out a loud moan and starts to breathe heavy. LittleFoot starts to go faster and faster

Sarah: uh…faster!

LittleFoot goes faster and harder

LittleFoot: it…feels weird down there!

Sarah: stop!

LittleFoot stops and pulls his hard dick out and looks at sarah as shes sweating

LittleFoot: why did you want me to stop?

Sarah: because I don't want to have babies! My parents would freak!

LittleFoot: ok so am I done?

Sarah: not yet, put it in there

Sarah lifts up her tail again and points to her butt and LittleFoot mounts Sarah again but puts his dick in her ass and starts thrusting really fast

Sarah: ow!

LittleFoot: want me to stop?

Sarah: no it feels so good! Keep going!

LittleFoot continues to thrust into Sarah's ass

Sarah: ah! LittleFoot!

Sarah has her first orgasm and then LittleFoot cums in Sarah's ass

LittleFoot: ahhh

LittleFoot pulls his dick out of Sarah's ass and lays down next to Sarah just as Sarah collapses

Sarah: that-was-amazing!

LittleFoot*breathing heavy* so-you aren't going to tell any one right?

Sarah: I promise I wont

END OF CHAPTER 2

Nexus: well that was nice…

LittleFoot: when are you going to do that again?

Nexus: *blushes* why? Lol

LittleFoot: because I liked it!

Nexus: maybe tonight ;) ok back on topic, chapter 3 soon! Make reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3 horny much?

LITTLEFOOTS NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 3

LittleFoot gets up and starts to walk; Sarah gets up and goes home. As LittleFoot is walking home he starts to think

LittleFoot: *I don't know if I'm gay, I liked what me and Sarah did but when me and Nexus kissed it felt...right. I don't know what to do!*

Grandmalongneck: LittleFoot where have you been?

LittleFoot: oh I was with Sarah

Grandpalongneck: well your friend Nexus came over, he was looking for you

LittleFoot: oh well can I go find him?

Grandmalongneck: well sure, jest be back before dark

LittleFoot: yes grandma

LittleFoot runs off and looks for Nexus, he finds Nexus at the great valleys water fall. He's staring at the water

LittleFoot: hey nexus!

Nexus: oh hi

LittleFoot: are you ok?

Nexus: um… not really

LittleFoot: what's up?

Nexus: I just feel lonely

LittleFoot: what do you mean?

Nexus: I mean I want a boyfriend

Nexus's eyes start to tear up and LittleFoot goes up to Nexus and kisses him

LittleFoot: I maybe could

Nexus: could what?

LittleFoot: *blushes* boyfriend…

Nexus: really!

Nexus smiles and hugs LittleFoot

LittleFoot: yeah just let me think about it ok?

Nexus: ok!

Nexus hugs LittleFoot

Nexus: well I should probably go

LittleFoot: yeah me to its getting dark

Nexus and LittleFoot both go home. When LittleFoot gets home he lays in his nest and goes to sleep. The next day LittleFoot wakes up to Sarah rite next to him

LittleFoot: ah! Sarah?

Sarah: hi!

LittleFoot: what are you doing here?

Sarah: I was lonely so I came over here and slept with you

LittleFoot: oh well um I got to go take a bath…

Sarah: I'll come with you!

LittleFoot goes to the water fall and Sarah follows him. They get to the waterfall and LittleFoot jumps in

LittleFoot: ah this feels great

Sarah jumps in with LittleFoot

Sarah: it does doesn't it

LittleFoot: why are you following me?

Sarah: *blushes* um well uh

LittleFoot: go on?

Sarah: *mumbles* I love you

LittleFoot: what?

Sarah: I said I like you!

LittleFoot: I can tell from yesterday, what did we do yesterday?

Sarah: that was called sex…

LittleFoot: oh so that's what sex is

Sarah: yeah…

LittleFoot and Sarah see Nexus running toward them and he jumps in the water splashing them both Nexus: ah! Hey guys!

LittleFoot: ha ha hey Nexus!

Nexus: hi Sarah

Sarah: *shut the fuck up!* uh hi…

LittleFoot: so what's up Nexus?

Nexus: just wanted to hang out

Sarah gets up and leaves

Nexus: what's her problem?

LittleFoot: I'm not sure

Nexus gets really close behind LittleFoot

Nexus: so now that we are alone…

LittleFoot: you want to have sex don't you?

Nexus: well if you put it that way no I just want to have some fun?

LittleFoot: not today

Nexus grabs LittleFoots dick

LittleFoot: ah, I said not to-….

LittleFoot stops talking, he starts to get a boner

LittleFoot: ah…Nexus!

Nexus: he he

GrandmaLongneck: LittleFoot! Where are you?!

LittleFoot: Nexus stop, I have to go

Nexus: aw well can we finish tomorrow?

LittleFoot winks at Nexus

LittleFoot: maybe

END OF CHAPTER 3

Petry: strange story?

Ali: yeah

Nexus: hey wait a sec Ali how did you get here?

Ali: I um

Nexus: well chapter 4 soon!

Ali: hey you cut me off!

LittleFoot: just roll with it


	4. Chapter 4

LITTLEFOOTS NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 4 THE TALK AND WALK

LittleFoot is walking back home, he arrives and starts to think to himself

LittleFoot: *maybe I should talk to grandma about me being gay, well I don't even know if am though?* hey grandma?

GrandmaLongneck: yes LittleFoot?

LittleFoot: um can I talk to you?

GrandmaLongneck: of course what is it?

LittleFoot: well do you know my new friend Nexus?

GrandmaLongneck: yes?

LittleFoot: well he um kind of kissed me one day and Sarah saw us, she says that I'm gay but I also like Sarah? Am I gay or not?

GrandmaLongneck: oh dear… well its ok if your gay but how much do you like your friend Nexus?

LittleFoot: well a lot

GrandmaLongneck: well then you are bisexual

LittleFoot: bi what?

GrandmaLongneck: bisexual, it's when you like boys and girls

LittleFoot: oh… are you mad at me?

GrandmaLongneck: oh no LittleFoot, I'm glad you told me instead of hiding it from me, I'm proud of you

LittleFoot: thanks grandma

GrandmaLongneck: now get some rest its getting dark

LittleFoot goes to his nest and lays down and falls asleep and he starts to dream about him and Nexus having sex, he moans in his sleep and his grandma hears him and wonders what he's dreaming about? The next day he goes to the water fall to play for a little bit and he finds Nexus there

LittleFoot: hey Nexus!

Nexus: hi LittleFoot! Want to join me in the water?

LittleFoot: um yeah sure!

LittleFoot gets in the water with Nexus and LittleFoot sees Ali walking up to the water

LittleFoot: Ali!

Ali: *gasps* LITTLEFOOT!

Ali jumps in the water and lands on LittleFoot

Ali: oh sorry LittleFoot

LittleFoot: *laughing* its ok

Ali: so who's your friend?

LittleFoot: oh this is Nexus! He just moved here

Nexus: hi there!

Ali: hi Nexus! I'm Ali!

Sarah comes up to the water

Sarah: hey Ali um can I talk to you?

Ali: um sure?

Ali gets out of the water and follows Sarah away

LittleFoot: hm I wonder where there going?

Nexus: Ali seems nice, but now were alone

Nexus get close to LittleFoot

Nexus: so can we finish what we started yesterday?

LittleFoot: *well Sarah and Ali wont be back for a little bit so I guess I could* um uh sure…

Nexus starts making out with LittleFoot, they continue for a couple minutes then LittleFoot feels Nexus's boner rub against his leg

LittleFoot: um Nexus

Nexus: I know

LittleFoot: *I guess I could do what he did to me* want me to fix it?

Nexus: *shocked* sure

LittleFoot grabs Nexus's dick and starts to rub it

Nexus: let's go behind the bushes…

Nexus and LittleFoot hurry to the bushes, when they get there LittleFoot continues to make out with Nexus and rub his dick at the same time

Nexus: ah don't stop

LittleFoot continues to rub Nexus's dick and he notices he has boner, LittleFoot stops and Nexus Turns around and lifts up his tail

LittleFoot: um are you sure you want me to?

Nexus: hell yes I'm sure

LittleFoot mounts Nexus and begins to thrust his dick into Nexus's tight ass, Nexus Moans with pleasure as LittleFoot continues to thrust in and out of Nexus

Nexus: oh LittleFoot!

LittleFoot goes faster; Nexus arches his back and pushes back

Nexus: I'm –not going to-last much-longer!

LittleFoot: me either!

LittleFoot thrust even harder and Nexus cumes

Nexus: ahhh LITTLEFOOT!

LittleFoot: ohh Nexus!

LittleFoot cumes and collapse onto Nexus they both fall over and lay next to each other

Nexus: *breathing heavy* so… I take it we are dating now?

LittleFoot: *breathing heavy* yea

Nexus smiles and the two make out until they see the sunset

LittleFoot: Nexus I have to go its getting dark

Nexus: aw ok

LittleFoot kisses Nexus and they both walk home

END OF CHAPTER 4

Nexus: dang I'm still out of breath!

LittleFoot: few me to!

Ali: what were you guys doing?

Nexus: um nothing…NEXT CHAPTER SOO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

LITTLEFOOTS NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 5 HUH WHO KNEW?

LittleFoot wakes up from sleeping; all he dreamt about was what him and Nexus did!

LittleFoot: *yesterday was amazing! But I wonder what Sarah and Ali were talking about* hey grandma I'm going to the water fall

GrandmaLongneck: ok LittleFoot

LittleFoot goes to the water fall and sees Ali and Sarah laughing in the water

LittleFoot: hey guys what's up?

Ali: oh hi LittleFoot!

Sarah: oh nothing

LittleFoot: well mind if I join you?

Ali: sure come on in!

LittleFoot jumps in the water

LittleFoot: ah the water feels good today!

Sarah: yea it does

LittleFoot: so what were you two talking about yesterday?

Sarah: well-

Ali: ME AND SARAH ARE DATING!

Sarah: I wanted to ease into it but it's to late now

LittleFoot: oh so you two are gay?

Ali: I'm not gay I'm bisexual!

LittleFoot: hey me to!

Sarah: cool, do you have a boyfriend?

Nexus: yep and it's me!

Nexus jumps in the water and kisses LittleFoot

Ali: aw that's so cute!

Nexus and LittleFoot blush

Sarah: so have you to had sex yet?

Ali: SARAH!

Sarah: what? I'm just asking?

Nexus: actually we uh um did…

Ali: aw hah you two are the perfect couple! *why cant that be me!*

Ali's heart shattered, she has loved LittleFoot since the day they met!

LittleFoot: yeah, when are you two going to do it?

Sarah gets really close to Ali and holds her

Sarah: I'm not sure, we could do it later or now?

Ali: right in front of them!?

Sarah: why not? They aren't going to tell any one?

Ali: but it should be just me and you alone!?

Sarah kisses Ali; Sarah starts to slide her hand down Ali's body

Ali: Sarah…

Sarah starts rubbing Ali's pussy, Ali moans

Ali: Sarah not… in front of them…

Sarah stops

Sarah: ugh fine

Sarah and Ali get out of the water and walk away

Nexus: LittleFoot…you have a boner…

LittleFoot: oh uh sorry

LittleFoot gets out of the water and sits on the bank, Nexus gets up and sits next to him

Nexus: want me to fix it?

LittleFoot: uh um well that's up to you

Nexus bends down and starts sucking LittleFoots dick

LittleFoot: ah…Nexus…

Nexus continues to suck LittleFoots dick

LittleFoot: maybe… we shouldn't do it where people can see us…

Nexus stops

Nexus: you're right let's go to your nest!

LittleFoot: oh um ok…

They both go to LittleFoots nest

GrandmaLongneck: oh hello LittleFoot, I see you have brought a friend over?

LittleFoot: yeah uh grandma this is…my boyfriend nexus…

GrandmaLongneck: nice to meet you Nexus

Nexus: nice to meet you to!

GrandmaLongneck: now LittleFoot I'm going out for a little bit so don't leave the nest

LittleFoot: yes grandma

GrandmaLongneck leaves

Nexus: well now we are alone

LittleFoot: uh yeah, so what do you want to do?

Sarah and Ali walk up to them

Ali: hi LittleFoot!

LittleFoot: hi

Sarah: we can't find a place to be alone so we wondered if you will let us do it here

Ali: SARAH!

LittleFoot: oh um you can I guess

Sarah and Ali go to LittleFoots nest and start making out

LittleFoot: wow

Sarah: want to join us LittleFoot?

Ali: *blushes* Sarah…

END OF CHAPTER 5

Nexus: well looks like you might get lucky LittleFoot…

LittleFoot: but if I did that would be cheating

Sarah: *moans*

Nexus: …um Sarah why are you fingering yourself?

Sarah: what…I'm horny!

Ali: I can help!

Nexus: WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 5! Chapter 6 soon!


	6. Chapter 6 crazy

LITTLEFOOTS NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 6

LittleFoot: well uh… I can't

Sarah: why not?

LittleFoot: because I'm with Nexus

Sarah: so? He can join us?

LittleFoot: but I'm not a whore and he's gay

Ali: Sarah… I don't want to have sex all the time

Sarah: oh that's ok

Ali: but you always want to

Nexus: honestly Sarah, you and Ali aren't that good together…

Sarah: I know…

Sarah starts to cry

Sarah: I dated her because I wanted to make LittleFoot jealous by dating Ali! I just wanted to be with LittleFoot!

Sarah continues to cry

LittleFoot: Sarah I didn't know you felt like that about me… I'm sorry

Sarah runs off crying

Nexus: Ali? Are you going to be ok?

Ali: yeah… I was going to break up with anyways

LittleFoot: well you should probably go home, its getting dark

Ali: yeah see you later

Nexus: bye

LittleFoot: bye

Nexus: well now we are alone!

LittleFoot: yea…

LittleFoot pushes Nexus down and pushes his tail up

Nexus: agh what are you doing?!

LittleFoot: what you always want to do!?

LittleFoot gets a boner and thrusts his dick into Nexus's ass

Nexus: ah ow LittleFoot!

LittleFoot goes faster and bites Nexus's neck

Nexus: oh LittleFoot

LittleFoot goes faster and bites hard, as LittleFoot thrusts his long hard dick into Nexus's tights ass Nexus's moans really loud

Nexus: ow…LiitleFoot! You're too big!

LittleFoot continues to thrust into Nexus. After 5 minutes LittleFoot cums

LittleFoot: ahhhhhh Nexus

LittleFoot pulls his dick out of Nexus's ass and rolls Nexus on his back

Nexus: what are you doing now?

LittleFoot: just calm down and relax

LiitleFoot sees that nexus has a really big boner and starts sucking it

Nexus: ah…LittleFoot you are really good at this

LittleFoot bobs his head up and down faster

Nexus: ahh… this feels so good

LittleFoot takes his mouth off of Nexus's dick and starts to lick it

Nexus: oh… I can't last much longer!

Nexus pushes LittleFoots head back down and pushes it up and down to make him suck faster

5 minutes later

Nexus: ahh LITTLEFOOT!

Nexus cums in LittleFoots mouth and he swallow's all of it!

LittleFoot: *breathing heavy* you taste good!

Nexus: how are you so good at that?

LittleFoot: I don't know

Nexus: well now its my turn

Nexus gets behind LittleFoot and pushes his tail up and thrust his dick into LittleFoots really tight ass

Nexus: ah…. LittleFoot your soo tight! I won't last long!

LittleFoot: *moans* I don't care just go faster!

Nexus thrust his hard dick into LittleFoots ass even faster LittleFoot moans super loud!

LittleFoot: ahhh! NEXUS!

LittleFoot cums every where as Nexus keeps going until he cums and collapses on top of LittleFoot

LittleFoot: *breathing heavy* you-are-amazing-Nexus!

Nexus: so-are you LittleFoot…I love you…

LiitleFoot: *blushes* i… love you to

END OF CHAPTER 6

Nexus: sorry if this is short I'm tired and have been typing all day!

LittleFoot: I still think you amazing ;)

Nexus: aw thanks LittleFoot!

Ali: why are you two breathing heavy?

Nexus: because LittleFoot is huge! Well chapter 7 soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 dont do it

LITTLEFOOTS NEW FRIEND

CHAPTER 7

LittleFoot: well you should probably go home before your parents wonder where you are

Nexus: yeah well see you later LittleFoot!

LittleFoot kisses Nexus

LittleFoot: bye, I love you!

Nexus: *blushes* I love you to

Nexus walks home and LittleFoot stares at his ass for a second then he goes and lays down in his nest

LittleFoot: agh! My butt hurts… its going to be sore for a while…

LittleFoot falls asleep and his grandmother gets back and sees LittleFoot sleeping, she notices that LittleFoot has something white on his butt

GrandmaLongneck: hm what is that?

She looks closer and realizes what it is

GrandmaLongneck: oh no! he did it…

GrandmaLongneck knows what LittleFoot did and try's to sleep it off. The next day LittleFoot wakes up early and sees that his grandma is still asleep and decides to go to the waterfall

LittleFoot: ow! Ugh my butt still hurts! Well maybe the water will help…

LittleFoot walks to the water fall and its still early, the great circle of light has barley risen

LittleFoot: *well no ones going to be here for a while so what to do…*hmm

Nexus walks up to the water and doesn't notice LittleFoot there

Nexus: *yawns* ugh my ass hurts! Its LittleFoot's fault! Well it did feel good so I guess I cant get mad at him…

LittleFoot: hi Nexus…

Nexus: oh LittleFoot! I didn't see you there? What's up?

LittleFoot: trying to recover from the fun we had yesterday

Nexus: yeah me to…

Nexus gets in the water and sits next to LittleFoot

LittleFoot: Nexus, are you mad at me for doing that?

Nexus: well I was a little at first but it felt really good so I'm happy you did it! Besides how can I be mad at you? I love you!

LittleFoot: *blushes* aw thanks! I love you to

They sit in the water for a hour or so and then they decide to get out and sit by the water for a bit

Nexus: LittleFoot…

LittleFoot: yeah?

Nexus: um… my herd is moving soon…

LittleFoot: WHAT WHY?!

LittleFoot starts to cry

Nexus: I tried to ask my mom if I could stay but she said we had to go… I'm sorry

LittleFoot: *crying* but I love you! Please don't go!

Nexus hugs LittleFoot and starts to cry

Nexus: I'm sorry… I really am, I begged her to let me stay but she said no…

LittleFoot: I love you…

Nexus: I love you to…

Nexus starts to make out with LittleFoot and LittleFoot gets a boner

LittleFoot: can we do it one last time?

Nexus: *blushes* sure

They both go into the bushes near the water and start making out, then Nexus stops and gos down and starts sucking LittleFoots dick

LittleFoot: ahh… Don't stop!

Nexus continues to suck LittleFoot but get cut off when his mom calls for him

Nexus: well… I better go…

LittleFoot: *crying* bye I love you and always will…

Nexus: I love you to

Nexus makes out with LittleFoot and for a minute then Breaks the kiss and walks away. LittleFoot stands there crying and starts to think

LittleFoot: *what's the point of living when I'm alone? I lost Nexus… why am I still alive?*

LittleFoot looks at the end of the valley where there's a cliff and starts to slowly walk towards it

LittleFoot: *I am just going to end it… ill see him in the sky…*

LittleFoot gets to the cliff and looks down

Sarah: LittleFoot… please don't…

LittleFoot: Sarah …

Sarah begins to cry

Sarah: LittleFoot please don't

LittleFoot: why not? I have no one to love!

Sarah: you have me… I love you!

LittleFoot: really…

Sarah: yes! I have since we first met!

LittleFoot walks to Sarah

LittleFoot: you really love me?

Sarah: yes! And I want to be with you for ever!

LittleFoot hugs Sarah

LittleFoot: we are together now

Sarah: *whispers* I love you LittleFoot

LittleFoot: *whispers* I love you to Sarah

THE END!

Nexus: well I'm going to miss you LittleFoot and your dick ;)

Ali: well then…um ok…

LittleFoot: lol I know and I will miss you and yours

Sarah: HEY!

LittleFoot: sorry

Nexus: THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG UNTILL I MAKE IT THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
